warriors_fanfiction_areafandomcom-20200214-history
Foxkit (LM)
Foxkit is a tiny, thickset, light brown tabby tom with a bushy tail. Information Affiliations Current: 'StarClanRevealed by the author '''Past: 'RiverClan Names 'Kit: '''Foxkit '''StarClan Member: '''Foxkit Family '''Mother: 'Vixentail 'Father: 'Heavystep 'Brother: 'Snakepelt 'Sister: 'Reedkit Death 'Cause of Death: 'Illness 'Post-Death Residence: 'StarClan Book Appearances '''Living: ''Leopardstar's Mistake'' Dead: ''Leopardstar's Mistake'' Creator Creator: Stealthfire star History In the Novella ''Leopardstar's Mistake :Foxkit is first seen with her brothers and his mother, Vixentail. The queen is trying to calm her kits whom seem restless despite their hunger. Vixentail tells her kits she can have milk later, eyes shining as she gazes at them. She suggests asking the elders for a story. The scamper up to the higher end of the slope to the elders den, Foxkit’s tail disappearing into the den. Leopardstar notes that Foxkit fell into the river the other day and also notes to keep an eye on the kits. Petaldust screeches as the kits launch an attack on her tail. When Stonefur and Mistyfoot announces they have something for the whole Clan to hear, the three kits follow the elders out from their den. Mosspelt later shoos Foxkit back into the nursery, who is trying to sneak out. :After Leopardstar talks with Tigerstar, Mudfur is seen carrying a tiny bundle from his mouth. Leopardstar realizes it is Foxkit and thinks the adventurous kit that had the potential to become a great warrior has died. Boulder and Blackfoot, who accompanied Tigerstar to RiverClan, are shocked at the sight of the body. Tigerstar seems to show sympathy for Foxkit’s death, declaring to mourn the kit’s death in their own camp. Leopardstar pads to Foxkit’s body, noting he was too young and praying he goes to StarClan well. She prays he swims like a fish and chase as many frogs as far as he can run. Leopardstar licks the kit’s body before checking on his family. His parents are visibly distraught over his death, but Snakekit asks where his brother is and why Mudfur took him out. Heavystep replies that Foxkit is in StarClan and is safe among Clanmates. Reedkit asks why StarClan took him and why he cannot be with them. Leopardstar apologizes for Foxkit’s death before seeing the elders stare at the Foxkit’s body. :Stonefur talks to Leopardstar, commenting poor kit and saying if he came back earlier from hunting, the kit could have had the strength to survive. It is noted Primrosepaw is staring at Foxkit’s body in awe. Leopardstar admits that Mudfur told her only the strongest could survive the mystery Illness Foxkit had. The leader recalls she was born a drypaw and wonders if Foxkit was one. She doubts this as she glances at Foxkit’s body, curled up like he is asleep while Mudfur rubs herbs into his fur. Leopardstar silently talks to Foxkit, apologizing for losing him and promising to take care of his siblings. She thinks that she has a new ally now and no one will die of hunger ever again. The Clan sits vigil for Foxkit for the night. Leopardstar later recalls that she lost her first life saving Vixentail when she was heavily pregnant, that’s why losing Foxkit hurt her so much. Trivia Interesting Facts *Foxkit is named for his bushy tail. *The author can confirm Foxkit went to StarClan. *If Foxkit became a warrior, he would have been named Foxtail. Gallery Foxkit.(LM).kit.png|Kit version Foxkit.(LM).star.png|StarClan Version Kin Members '''Father:' :Heavystep: Mother: ' :Vixentail: '''Brother: ' :Snakepelt: 'Sister: ' :Reedkit: '''Grandfather: :Beetlenose: Grandmother: :Sunfish: Uncle: :Grasswhisker: Great-Grandfathers: :Hailstar: :Cedarpelt: Great-Grandmothers: :Echomist: :Lakeshine: Great-Uncles: :Voleclaw: :Frogleap: Great-Aunt: :Petaldust: Great-Great Aunt: :Fallowtail: Great-Great Uncle: :Marshcloud:Revealed on Kate's Facebook Nephew: :Pouncetail Niece: :Dapplenose Cousins: :Splashkit: :Morningkit: :Minnowkit: :Willowkit: :Unnamed tabby kit: :Silverstream: :Stormfur: :Feathertail: :Lark That Sings at Dawn: :Pine That Clings to Rock: Tree Quotes "Foxkit! "Leopardstar’s fur bristled with rage and grief, the adventurous kit that could have become a great warrior, has died."'' --Leopardstar’s shock over Foxkit’s death (Leopardstar's Mistake, chapter 2) '''Snakekit: '"Where is Foxkit? Why did Mudfur take him out?" Heavystep: ''"Foxkit is in StarClan now. He is safe among Clanmates."'' 'Reedkit: '"Why did they take him? Why can’t he be here with us? ''" --Foxkit’s kin about his death (Leopardstar's Mistake, chapter 2) "I wonder if Foxkit was born a drypaw." --Leopardstar wondering about Foxkit (Leopardstar's Mistake, chapter 2) ""Leopardstar lost that life, saving Vixentail, when she was heavily pregnant, from a flood. That’s why losing Foxkit hurt her dearly."'' --Leopardstar recalling how she lost her first life (''Leopardstar's Mistake, ''chapter 4) References and Citations Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Minor Characters Category:Stealthfire star's Creations Category:RiverClan Cat Category:StarClan Cat Category:Kit Category:Leopardstar's Mistake Characters Category:Deceased Characters